


Reflection

by cha2



Series: one-shots [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Child Abuse, Reminiscing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha2/pseuds/cha2
Summary: when elena/nate reflects back their adventures in libertalia and lena asks nate about his childhood and further details of Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic I've ever published and I'm really nervous.I get it that my vocabs and grammars could be messed up.I promised myself that I want to write a fic about nate and elena because they are my otp and they are cute af.So,i hope you enjoy reading it.<3 ;)

Nathan and Elena were both tired and jetlagged as soon when they arrived Ever Since they arrived at home,"So glad we're finally home safely" Elena sighs,"Yep,i feel safe at home right now and I really deserve to take a shower.”  
"Yup,c'mon nate help me unpack stuff from our bags before we take a nap"Elena orders Nate to help her,"Yeah,sure thing"Nate agrees to help Elena.

 

“Yes finally we’re done unpacking,lets doze off”,so they proceeded to go to bed and sleep.They slept about 6 hours since they deserve to get some rest.However,they felt restless and just wanna lay in bed and cuddle each other,Nate cuddles Elena in bed while both are staring at the ceiling ,”I don’t wanna get up”Elena just wanna stay in bed and wanted her hunky husband to hold her waist for him to spoon her.”Nate,we’ve been together almost a decade,it seems you didn’t tell me about your childhood that much”Elena pried more about his past that he never mentioned until she met Sam in the dingy hotel room in King’s Bay.Nate turned his position and faced Elena, felt a little bit emotional about his childhood and reminisce about his abusive father that neglected him and Sam when they were little children.His father used to slap and cane their sons and his mother Cassandra was the main victim that caused her to took her own life. After his mother’s death,their father decided to dump them in a Catholic orphanage.During his time in the orphanage,often getting into fights and being teased by other orphans because of his mother’s suicide,threatened him about his mom and himself are in hell because of their family history or he just seemed to be different to his fellow orphans.Nate always get scolded by Sister Catherine for getting into fights with other children and Sam got expelled from the orphanage because he got caught from doing something suspicious.

”Nate,it's okay,you can tell me more about your mother and sam”Elena encourages Nate to reveal more of his childhood and cupped his face.

”Fine,alright! “The reason I didn't really reveal about my childhood and especially Sam because I can’t help that I felt so guilty that I survived during the prison escape in Panama and he didn’t because of the gunshot and yet my childhood was so fucked especially my father never cared about me and Sam.”

Jesus,I’m really sorry to hear that,but really Nate your father was so ruthless and i knew how fucking rough was your childhood.”

“It's so hard to forget during my childhood my dad was an alcoholic that could make sense because there's one night that I witnessed my dad raped my mom,I wish I could save my mother but I couldn’t do anything if Sam and I tried to stop our dad assaulting our mom,he would take his belt and lash us.I was too vulnerable and afraid to defend my mom.”Nate reveals his rough childhood.

“Nate,you’ve went through a lot of struggles during childhood,your mom does not deserve that at all and she’s in a better place now,”Elena comforts Nate as he started sobbing about his late mother Cassandra and Elena wipes his tears running through to his face.

Nate finally stops crying and got out of bed since the couple could recover their jet lag.

“Lena,I have something to show you in the attic”

“Okay,I wonder what are you tryna show me”Elena followed Nate and what is he tryna show some “interesting” stuffs in the attic.

As Nate searched his mom’s diaries somewherein the boxes ,Elena wandered around the attic and look through at her old photo albums during her youth .She saw a photo lying on top of the boxes,it was a photo of herself sitting on the crates of treasure,her husband and Sully during the expedition in El-dorado and she smiled looking at that picture.

“Found it!”Nate finally searched his mother’s diaries that he wanted to show to Elena.”Okay,so this was my mom’s diary and there’s alot of notes about Henry Avery mostly the gunsway heist and Francis Drake as well.”

“I see” as Elena flipped the pages of his mom’s diary.Suddenly she found a polaroid photo of Sam and Nate during their youth.She picks up the photo and points at Nate “well you’re a cute 12 year old boy in this picture and wow Sam looks really handsome here,i’m pretty sure alot of girls liked him.” 

“Yea.” Nate nods his head,”you know when I thought Sam was really dead after he got shot when we were escaping the Panamanian jail with Rafe fifteen years ago with Rafe.I just can’t look at that photo because i can’t help that I feel guilty that I escaped that he didn’t.Until that day he showed up at my workplace. 

“Wait,so Sam showed up at your workplace.”Elena was suprises when Nate told her how he reunited with Sam.

“It’s pretty strange early at dawn someone knocks at my office and I said we’re closed and he keeps knocking the office door.So,I gave up and opened the door and that guy Sam asks “Im looking for my little brother”.

“I was literally shocked and surprised when Sam showed up at my office,my jaw dropped and I hugged him when I first met my brother feels like first time in forever.”

“Is that why Sam dragged you into this mess”Elena asked when she started figuring out how Sam dragged Nate into treasure hunting and Libertalia.

“Yea he did”Nate admitted

“Elena can you forgive me again for one last time all the bullshit I’ve done to you”

“Its okay Nate,the past is in the past,I get it you’re the worst liar ever but please don’t ever lie to me again.”

“I promise that Elena and I dont want to lie to you anymore,like seriously im done with all my dirty lies.”

“Lena,I was afraid of losing you and I don’t want us to be separated anymore because I really love you.” 

Elena comes closer to him and tiptoed just to give him a passionate kiss to show that she loves him her husband very much too. 

“I know that Sam can be a pain in the ass to you,but to be honest I enjoyed our adventure in Libertalia, you know exploding mummies,breaking bridges,climbing on old wrecked buildings and pirate history,gee it was really a thrilling adventure,I miss those kind of crazy adventures in El-dorado and Shambala”.

“I know, I kinda miss that too,to be honest i don’t care about Avery’s treasure and I think the reason why Sam dragged me into this mess,we did this to complete in honour of our late mother’s unfinished work.”

“That’s how brothers Drake did their teamwork and share their passion together.”Elena applaud Nate and shows that she is really proud of her husband for showing his commitment to her.

They kissed once again.


End file.
